


A lesson in the dangers of snow

by StepicliffeGrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Crochet, Crochet art, Don't die Sammy, Fibre art, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Prince of Hell | Yellow-Eyed Demon Sam Winchester, Snow, Yarninating, photo story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepicliffeGrey/pseuds/StepicliffeGrey
Summary: Photo story - bros in the snow.CrochetChester pattern from Ravelry, here:https://www.ravelry.com/patterns/library/supernatural-mini-amigurumi
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	A lesson in the dangers of snow

Imagine this…

The brothers are on a hunt…snow falls faster and faster…

They hear sounds as if of a monster.…

They find a secure position to defend themselves and fight their prey…

Looking around…

Oh no! Sam has collapsed…

We hear a piercing scream of SAMMMMMMMYYYYYY…

Dean checks his brother’s heartbeat…

Is CPR performed? Does Sam come round by himself? Has Dean slaughtered everything he can in revenge and despair? Or has he made another deal?

Whatever has happened…Sam rouses… Dean squeezes him tight and yanks him up…

Together they move away from that cursed place and take up a fighting stance again…weapons at the ready.


End file.
